Red Valentine
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: A valentine chocolates, insanity, and...maggots? What kind of Valentines day IS this?


**I made another oneshot on behalf of valentines day =_= (also because I'm stumped for Reality) If you like this please go vote on my poll...PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ugh, I keep writing about the same things =_= but this is more about bullying (for the fact that i was technically 'Bullied' ON valentines day. But they've been taken care of. The law can be really helpful sometimes) DON'T BULLY PEOPLE UNLESS READY FOR THEM TO EITHER 1) do suicide, 2) go crazy and kill YOU 3) call the police on you.  
**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**CONTENT IS EXTREMELY DETAILED, DON'T READ UNLESS YOU CAN STAND IT**

**DO NOT READ IF:**

**1) You have read Dead End and/or The Melody of Insanity and could stand to read it**

**2) Can't stand Horror and/or Gore**

**3) Have a weak stomach.**

**NO SERIOUSLY. HEED THESE WARNINGS!**

**_..._  
**

_Valentines Day_

The worst day in the world. Nothing good comes out of it. Just a bunch of random crap teenage kids spout at other teenage kids. Basically saying, its temporary insanity day. I guess, the only good thing about it would be getting all that free stuff. But, today was an exception. The one exception in all of history.

And, soon, this date would also be known as _ Red Valentine_.

…

It felt like every other day.

Except for the fact that you could practically _smell_ the love in the air. It made me want to puke.

Waking up at 5 had become a daily routine for the fact that my mother was _still _scared I would get kidnapped. Getting up that early and getting to school really early aloud me to have plenty of time to do my homework at school instead of at home.

I usually got to school around 6.

It would have been a good time, if it weren't for the fact that the kids with first periods were_ making out_ on the school wall. My urge to puke grew stronger.

I sat down outside my class, put on my headphones, and got to work on my homework. I finished it faster than expected and pulled out Gag manga. People walked in and out of the hallway, the doors always swishing back and forth.

It was then, that I heard the giggles of other people. I looked up to see three of them.

"Well, isn't it Sayaa, the big headed bitch."

"Oh, please, Mashiro. Like your any different."

She snapped her fingers and her minions came forward. They stole the gag manga out of my hands and threw it on the floor. I could feel furry boiling through my body as they walked away from me. If only I wasn't threatened with expulsion, then I would have kicked their asses.

Soon afterward, my best friend Amu, and her boyfriend, Nagihiko, came in.

This was the one thing wrong. I loved Nagihiko more than anything but he was dating my best friend. Ironic, huh?

They smiled and waved at me, slowly creeping away to go make out in a corner or something. I could feel it crawling in my neck again. I scratched at it, only making the itch worse. This had started when I saw Amu and Nagihiko kissing. I couldn't understand it at all. The itch became worse, I winced in pain as my neck started to get irritated. I could feel the pulse under my fingers. I had to stop. I yanked my hand away from my neck and breathed in and out of my of my nose. I had to calm myself.

"Hey, Rima, are you ok?"

I looked up to see Kirishima. Even though he was my friend, he still tried very, _very_ hard to get me to like him. But, he was the only person I could confide in now a days. I even told him about how I liked Nagihiko and that unbearable itch in my neck.

"You shouldn't scratch." He plopped down next to me.

"I know."

We sat in silence for a bit. The itch was gone for now.

"Oh, I got you chocolates by the way." Kirishima said, giving me a box of chocolates along with a smile.

"Thanks." I took the box and looked at it. I felt the urge to puke. Now that my fan boys had gotten over me, I had sort of started to like chocolate, but now, for some reason, I couldn't stand to even look at it. I quickly put it in my backpack not wanting to look at it anymore.

The bell rang after that small exchange, causing everyone to run in quickly. I was already quietly in my seat, ready for our new language teacher the start. Amu sat next to me, and next to her sat Nagihiko, of course. I sighed as she and him exchanged a few words every time the teachers back was turned, which was most of the time.

Ever since then, they've never talked to anyone else. Only each other. If they were to break up, neither of them would have anyone to fall back on.

My neck started to itch a bit, but I ignored it. I doodled lightly on my paper as the teacher continued to talk, as well as Nagihiko and Amu gossiping.

The period flew by, nothing much happening. There was no urge to scratch at my neck. I went to my next class, Japanese. This time also flew by pretty fast. In fact it was pretty boring, but the silence slowly drove me mad when we were reading, and my neck started to get itchy.

I went to art making, my neck starting to drive me crazy.

By the time I came to PE, I couldn't take it anymore.

"OK, class! We are going to start baseball today! Got it? We've got a child sports pro coming to help as well, since its his free period, so be ready!"

The class screamed as my head started to get dizzy. We all got up, my small legs extending forward as I grabbed my head in pain. It was thanks to that pain, that I didn't see the extended foot in front of me. My feet stumbled as I fell forward, hitting my head against the concrete. I heard snotty laughing as I looked up to see Sayaa.

"Watch where your going, Mashiro." They giggled as the three of them walked away in unison. I grabbed my head as I got up and slowly walked over to the coach.

"Sir, may I please go to the bathroom?" I asked my voice shaky.

He sighed, "Fine, but you better not ditch this time Mashiro."

I nodded my head vigorously as I ran. Getting in there was a relief as I leaned against a bathroom stall. I slowly slid down, my face in my hands, tears streaming out of my eyes. There was too much pain. I couldn't stand it! My neck was driving me crazy and my head was as dizzy as hell. I couldn't stand it anymore and started to scratch my neck all over. It was all too much, and the more I scratched the itchier it got.

I stood up, staggering just a bit, and punched the mirror. Blood oozed out of my hands as I picked up one of the bigger shards of glass and cut my throat. It needed to end, it needed to end now. I scratched at my wound, opening it bigger. My blood spilled out in gushes and coming with them were...maggots?

Maggots were in my blood.

They were in my blood.

My blood.

I fell to the floor, my knees landing in the red gushing maggots, and screamed. The red was everywhere. The maggots were everywhere. I heard the door open, my head turning immediately to see who it was.

A staff attendant stood there, her mouth hanging open.

"You need to come with me right now!" She yelled, her eyes wide with such shock that she couldn't even believe what she was seeing. I just sat there in my own blood. I wouldn't move. The attendant rushed forward, grabbing my arm roughly, and tried to get me to go.

"NO!" I screamed, my voice cracking.

I took the glass shard and stabbed her with it, watching as she fell to the floor.

It felt too good to plunge that into her skin. I started to stab her more and more. Scratching every once and a while at my neck, maggots falling into the woman and crawling excitedly over her body. I sliced open her stomach and slowly opened it, listening to the flesh move with a liquid like sound. I stuck my hand into her body, grabbing and pulling at the first thing I could find, her heart.

I looked at the small thing, slowly crushing it in my hand, blood leaking out. A smile grew across my face as I took the shard of glass and got up, scratching at my neck every so often.

As I walked back, I saw someone come.

"Rima?"

Kirishima.

"Hi." I said my eyes gleaming. I could kill him. I could show Nagihiko my love and kill my only friend for him. Yes.

"Rima! What happened! Your bleeding!"

He was only armed with a baseball bat, I could easily take care of him. I took a step towards him, a grin spreading across my face.

I plunged the glass shard into his stomach, the bat dropping out of his hand.

"Ri...ma?"

His eyes wide, face pulled down in horror. I sliced his stomach open, his screams making it more fun as I pulled out his long wire of intestines. He was barely alive when I tied it around his neck and hung him off the side of the PE building. I sliced each of his arms off and stuffed them into his stomach.

Bye Kirishima, have a nice after life.

I picked up his bat and made my way to the sports grounds.

I spotted Nagihiko talking to the class, waving his hand excitedly as he talked. The coach a few feet behind him. I walked up behind the coach and swung the bat, hitting his head clean off, his body falling to the ground.

There was silence as the class stood in shock. Nagihiko had turned around by now, his hand over his mouth.

I scratched at my neck, more maggots falling out as I walked forward.

"Rima...your...neck...maggots are..." Nagihiko whispered, his eyes tearing up.

"It's valentines day, right?" I said, my voice sickeningly sweet. "Then this is my valentines gift to you, to everyone."

Someone screamed and the whole class went into a panic, but I had my eye on only one person.

Sayaa.

She tripped and fell. I stood over her as she looked up at me, my grin growing wider.

"Hey...Rima, so...how about you forget all the things I did, ya know?"

"You wish."

I slammed the baseball bat against her face, her skull crushing with a series of sickening crunches as it all blew inwards. I picked off a bit of her skull and then grabbed at her brain.

"Its so small," I said as I squished it with my hand, liquids dripping off the edges of my fingers. "that's not a surprise."

I kicked her body and then turned, Nagihiko still standing in the middle of the field as children called the police.

"YOU SEE ALL THIS NAGIHIKO?" I screamed, my voice choking up on the maggots as they crawled up my throat. "THIS IS ALL FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"

I scratched at my neck, maggots falling more by the second. I was loosing air, but I needed to kill one more person before I died. I saw a crowd starting the form, pink hair easily seen from the front.

Amu.

She ran forward to Nagihiko, screaming at him to run. I threw the glass shard towards her, landing a direct hit on her side. I could faintly heard the police sirens coming. Nagihiko seemed to startle awake at the fact the Amu was hit.

He tried to run forward but I threw him to the side, maggots crawling up my neck. I walked to Amu who was panting heavily. I showed only my poker face to her.

"Why, Rima, why? I thought we were best friends?"

"Oh, please. After you got your boyfriend over there, you completely forgot about the rest of us. Especially me, since I love him more than you ever would."

"That's not true!"

"I'm doing this _for_ him."

"But he doesn't-"

Her sentence was cut off short as I slammed the baseball bat to the side of her head, her skull shattering like a glass orb.

"Noooooo!"

I grinned, starting to cough heavily.

"Rima," He sobbed. "Why did you do this? I didn't want this!"

I coughed, maggots starting to crawl out of my throat.

"Because," I coughed. "You killed me."

I started coughing blood, maggots falling out with it. Police started to run forward, towards me. I heard some gun fire.

I felt no air come to my lungs, only small wriggling.

The maggots had invaded my lungs, they were choking me to death.

I smiled as I fell to the floor, feeling nothing anymore.

I could still smell the blood along with the chocolates.

I could still feel the blood.

Well, Nagihiko, I hope you had a red valentine.

You surely deserved it.


End file.
